Dolphy McFin
Dolphy McFin also spelled as Dolphy McPhin, Dolphie McFin '''or Dolphie McPhin''', is a grey Bottlenose Dolphin that is the main news reporter of "The News at 5:35". He appears in Sonic Plush Adventure videos "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!", "Adventure Time!" and "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)". His first appearance in "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!" has him reporting a robbery that took place at a bank where nearly 1 million rings were stolen. He interviews a pair of talking shoes who witnessed the robbery who was too stressed to give out too much information in which Knuckles was watching, inspiring the red echidna to solve the robbery crime. The dolphin's second appearance was in "Adventure Time!", where he has another reporter known as "Hearing Turtle who can't hear." or known as Hearing Turtle (News Turtle) for short. Strangely, even though it is his character, a different plushie is used instead of the usual dolphin; this different alternative dolphin plush is pale blue and has pink cheeks and resembles more of a porpoise than a dolphin. There are also pink markings on the plush dolphin's back, making it look like a porpoise-orca whale hybrid. In this episode, he reports Knuckles being reported as a missing person, in which Hearing Turtle interviews Tails, but due to his deafness, made the news surprisingly unhelpful. His next appearance is very late, but still does the news at 5:35. This time, he reports the Global Nuclear strike and Terry (who's been mutated into a rainbow fish) interviews a victim who appears to be a red pikmin in bud stage, but the victim claims that he used to be yellow and NOT a pikmin. Soon the Global Nuke Aftermath's effects take place upon Dolphy, mutating him into a great white shark. He also blames Sonic alongside the rest of the world for launching the nuke even though it was Tails' fault for being literal minded. Luckily, Sonic decides to time travel to stop his past self from telling Tails to nuke his orange juice who would take it literally. The Bad Future It is possible that in the Bad Future created by Knuckles in the Sonic Plush Adventure Episode "Crinkle in Time", Dolphy McFin had to report the incident where Knuckles beat up Garfield (fiend), has had to report the money thieving criminals never being caught and report about Hobs the tiger's air conditioning store being robbed. Friends Hearing Turtle (News Turtle) Terry Knuckles Enemies Sonic (In the Global Nuke Aftermath) Sharky (Although unseen by him) Gallery There are no current pictures Trivia The same dolphin plush is used as Knuckles' sidekick as the Crime Scene Investigator Dolphin Another plush was used for Dolphy McFin in the Sonic Plush Adventure Episode "Adventure Time!" that looks more like a porpoise-orca hybrid. Other Dolphin Characters The Crime Scene Investigator Dolphin Alternative Dolphy McFin (Please read "Adventure Time!" or above information.) Appearances Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator! (Sonic Plush Adventure) Adventure Time! (Sonic Plush Adventure) Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2) (Sonic Plush Adventure) Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Non-Sonic Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Characters that appeared in Sonic Plush Adventures Category:Males